


We need a title! Submit requests!

by slightlied



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Krav Maga, M/M, but that's chap two, cock suckin, dick skates, hell yea hell yea, live from st. petersburg it's saturday night!, sucky sucky, yuuri has a kink for dick skates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied
Summary: We've heard a lot about Lewis and Clark, but what the heck about Victor and Yuuri? And then the murders began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi how r u  
> another installment of FOROVNIX FIC

"What up Sacajo?" Yuuri says as he strolls into the rink.

Victor is naked.

(Why?)

(Why is he naked?)

"We've heard a lot about skating," Victor says, and he skates across the rink. He's only wearing skates.

(Why not?)

"But what the heck about sex while skating?" he finishes.

Yuuri gasps. What an OUTLANDISH idea. He steps out onto the rink, but he's barefoot and slips. Victor doesn't look at all concerned. Victor's walloping dick has a tiny skate on the tip of it. How is Yuuri supposed to suck him off if there's a blade there? Inefficient, really. Well, maybe he could [redacted][redacted][redacted].

"Yuuri, you just said all of that out loud," Victor says, looking scandalized. " _I_ don't even know what some of those words mean."

Yakov walks in and stomps one of his horse feet. "YOU TWO! Get back to work! Victor, put on some clothes! Yuuri, why are you on the ice?"

Mila enters. She throws Yurio. The author is concerned for his safety, but this is a Victuuri fic, and therefore other characters are dispensable. "Let's get milk tea," Mila says, to further the plot, since she is, as has been previous stated, a dispensable character in this fanfiction work.

"What's a milk tea?" ~~Maddie~~ Victor says.

"Put on clothes, Victor," she replies.

"Why does everyone want me to put on clothes?" he asks.

"I don't," Yuuri says quietly.

"Get a load of this, guys, c'mon," he says, looking at his tiny skate on his not-so-tiny penis.

((a/n what is more classy, cock or penis???))

"Get a load of this, guys, c'mon," he says, looking at his tiny skate on his not-so-tiny cock.

((a/n couldn't decide so i included both!))

Yurio rises--he's alive??--and throws a shirt at Victor. "Get dressed, Nikiforov."

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
WILL YURIO DIE AGAIN? WILL YOU EAT? UBER FOR JEN?  
DOES YUURI GIVE VICTOR A BLOWJOB AND HURT HIS TONGUE? (yea)  
YOU DECIDE, READER. LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS.

**Author's Note:**

> bye
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _help me i cannot escape this computer [blinks twice]_  
> 


End file.
